


Triune

by KusanoSaku



Series: Refraction [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Culture Shock, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Fostered Serenity, Future Fem-Slash, Inhabited Universe, Inter-Planetary Power Plays, Moon and Venus shipping, Political Alliances, Power Dynamics, Pre-Silver Millennium Era, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Venusian Culture, female warriors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: This is the story of a daughter of Earth, who became the lover of a daughter of Venus and the future Queen of the Moon. Chosen by Sunna, the Sun Goddess worshiped by the inhabitants of the ‘Sol System’ and Blessed by Mali, the Moon God. From Sailor Earth to Queen of the Silver Millennium, the rise and fall of Queen Serenity.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to A Love with Thorns.

Prologue

 

In the ages past before the Silver Millennium, there was a single guardian born a generation. Every planet save one, hoped to be home to the guardian…

 

The guardian took the name of their planet and only when they called upon the power of a sister planet could they become Sailor Sol.

 

Yet a guardian was always alone, they took consorts on occasion but their life was a lonely one for they were born a warrior.

 

For generations, Earth had been home to the Guardian…

 

It was prophesied that youngest Princess of Earth would be the strongest Guardian ever born.

 

Wanting to capture the glory for their own blood, the demise of the ruling Queen Gaia of Earth, her loyal courtiers and much of her younger children was arranged.

 

Queen Gaia was married to King Caelus of Uranus and thus spent half the year there, leaving the management of the Kingdom of Earth under the care of her steward.

 

Feigning shock at the strange explosion that seemingly laid waste to Gaia and much of her court, the steward held services in memorial. His duty to the state had the people begging him to rule, believing that Gaia’s children and grandchildren’s loyalties were not to the people of Earth.

 

Yet fate had other plans, it was not his child that would rise as Guardian…

 

 


	2. Rise

Chapter one- Rise

 

She was raised under the name Áine for her own protection, having been found in a crashed sky chariot with a lame and dying unicorn.

 

Áine was raised in the Court of Queen Inanna and King Amphros, thus her homeland became the continent of Aphrodite and she often bathed in the river Osshun.

 

She had weaker lungs then most Venusians so she was cautioned not to run but was taught grace and manners befitting a princess.

 

Everything seemed well, that is until while playing with her foster sister Psyche they were attacked.

 

Psyche was the warrior between them, but Áine instinctively stood between her and the creature.

 

Áine held out her hand and golden light blew back their attacker, the symbol of Earth’s Guardian; the cross within a heart glowed on her forehead.

 

Their attacker vaporized and Áine collapsed, with Psyche only barely catching her.

 

_Why would a Venusian bear the symbol of Earth’s Guardian?_

 

Psyche didn’t know but the feeling of something stronger than sisterhood started to kindle within her breast.

 

XoooooX

 

“Honored Grandmother Inanna, why would a Venusian bear the mark of Terra’s Guardian?” Psyche frowned.

 

“You know of course how the Previous Ruling Queen of Earth and her court came to grief?” her grandmother said looking out over the balcony of her private apartments.

 

“Yes, an explosion of some sort…” Psyche muttered.

 

“Áine was the only real survivor, her sky chariot was heavily damaged and her steeds were lamed as well as mad with terror. We were suspicious that she was the Terran Princess; it was suspected by other Monarchies of Sol that this had been an Assassination. With Caelus of Uranus’ permission, we fostered the young Terran Princess here under a Venusian name for her own protection. We raised her as if she were one of our own and in time, she became one of us in our hearts. We had hoped, foolishly it seems, that she might continue to be one of us. However, there was a prophecy and it seems that it is the will of Sunna and Mali that she be returned to her planet of birth.”

 

“Not without me, she won’t.” Psyche grounded out.

 

“Then you go without the official backing of your family and without your name. You are a warrior of Venus, protect the daughter of our hearts and take the name ‘Anath’ and go with our silent blessing as well as the protection of Sunna.”

 

Psyche bowed, “Yes grandmother, I hear and obey.”

 

She would go select clothing without the rose of the Royal House of Venus for them both as well as cancel the delivery of fresh Myrtle crowns to them both. Only the Ruling Queen wore the finely wrought gold or silver myrtle crown depending on her preference. The consort usually wore a plain circlet of a matching metal.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that there is very little 'Serenity' in this chapter. It is intentional...
> 
> My Venusian culture is influenced heavily by what is revered and associated with Aphrodite/Venus as well as other goddesses and gods of love and sexuality.


	3. Fate's path

Chapter 2- Fate’s path

 

It was difficult to get used to her birth name of Selene when it was her foster name that felt the most real.

 

The foster princess of Venus was surprised when her dear friend introduced herself to the High Priest of Mali and the High Priestess of Sunna as Anath, warrior of Venus sent to protect the Terran Guardian.

 

The High Priestess and High Priest said nothing, either they recognized Psyche not or they chose to keep her secret.

 

Those called into service or dedicated thus, were outside the control of any Sol Dynasty.

 

The true High Priestess of Sunna oversaw the temple on Mercury while the High Priest of Mali was caretaker of the temple on Luna. There were of course lesser priests and priestess who served on each planet in the temple but they too had a hierarchy.

 

The newly ‘found’ Guardian was declared under the joint protection of Uranus, Venus and Pluto as well as Theia, High Priestess of Mali who was consecrated by the Moon God at birth and raised in the Lunar temple rather than the palace in Elysian.

 

The High Priestess was named by the moon god and remained in his protection but large tithes were paid from the royal houses that shared blood.

 

Theia was to meet them on Mercury to begin her training.

 

It wasn’t thought wise to allow the Guardian closer to the planet of her birth just yet…

 

XoooooX

 

It was common to send the guardian to train with the priest and priestess; they knew the most about the Mystical powers of the guardians after all. Each planet within Sol held special powers that the guardians used to protect their homes.

 

A non-priest or priestess was never quite sure exactly why Terra’s Luna was more holy then the numerous other moons in the system.

 

Mercury’s moon was also holy but only due to its closeness to Sunna herself.

 

Mercurians believed that Luna’s environment varied drastically from other moons in Sol…

 

A guardian was usually revealed much sooner, while Selene had learned basic self-protection with various weapons; her first instinct was to use her bow while it was Psyche’s to draw her blade. To rely on magic wasn’t easy, and her instructors weren’t the most patient.

 

She barely transformed once that day and couldn’t hold it for long.

 

Once they were alone, Psyche wrapped her arms around her, “Relax dear heart, you’ll get it. I believe in you.”

 

“Why must this be me? Why can’t be who I thought I was?” Selene sniffed. “Why can’t I just be Áine of Venus? I don’t know who Selene of Earth is…”

 

“A name is just a label, if I create a new rose and name it, is it anything but a rose?” Psyche asked.

 

“You mean I am the same person?”

 

“You can change your clothes. You can change your hair but you will never change your heart.” Psyche murmured to her beloved friend.

 

Selene relaxed in her arms, she was glad Psyche was with her.

 

 


End file.
